$\left(6x - 4\right)\left(10x - 8\right) = \ ?$
$= 6x \cdot \left(10x - 8\right) - 4 \cdot \left(10x - 8\right)$ $= \left( 6x \cdot 10x \right) + \left( 6x \cdot -8 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= 60x^2 + \left( 6x \cdot -8 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= 60x^2 + \left( -48x - 40x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= 60x^2 - 88x + \left( -4 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= 60x^2 - 88x + 32$